Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races Episode 1
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Wacky-Races/Episode-001-See-Saw-to-Arkansas?id=22354 Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races (the episode begins) (We raced along) (in our vehicles) Announcer: And now here they are. The most favorite drivers to ever whirl their wheels in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. Competing for the title of the world's wackiest racers. Announcer: The cars are coming to the starting line. First we have Stephen Squirrelsky and his partnership girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks in their nutty car. (Sandy and Stephen are in their nutty car) Announcer: Next coming into position is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car. Up next is Robert Cheddarcake in his old cheese wagon truck. (Andrew is first seen, then Robert is next seen) Announcer: Right behind are the Weasels in their favorite cake maker car. (The Weasels are now seen) Announcer: And here's Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry. The two characters from their show. Oh, and it's Priscilla Skunk, the lovely skunk, who is married to Owen. (Danny and Danbul are next seen, along with Priscilla) Announcer: Next, we have the band racing car with the Cuties, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. (Danny, Einstein, and Stanz are seen in their band racing car) Announcer: Racing alongside is Sheriff Callie & Sparky in their race horse motorcar, and right on their tail is Emily Storky. (Sheriff Callie are seen, plus Emily) Announcer: And there's the three Eds, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, who are on their motorcycle. (the Eds are seen) Announcer: Sneaking along is that mean machine with those two felines, who have worked for Sailor John, is Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. And it looks like they're up to their dirty tricks. (Trevor Meowy Sr and his Trevor Meowy Jr are now seen with Trevor Sr with his pipe in his mouth) Announcer: And they're off! To a standing start. And how come? They're getting chained to some posts by those two stupid felines, who shift into the wrong gear. And away they go! On the way out Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (as the cars are stuck, BANG!, Trevor Sr shifts in reverse and breaks the chain loose to make the cars go free) (Title is shown) (and is gone) (Episode begins when we raced along) (in our vehicles) Announcer: And now here they are. The most favorite drivers to ever whirl their wheels in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. Competing for the title of the world's wackiest racers. Announcer: The cars are coming to the starting line. First we have Stephen Squirrelsky and his partnership girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks in their nutty car. (Sandy and Stephen are in their nutty car) Announcer: Next coming into position is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car. Up next is Robert Cheddarcake in his old cheese wagon truck. (Andrew is first seen, then Robert is next seen) Announcer: Right behind are the Weasels in their favorite cake maker car. (The Weasels are now seen) Announcer: And here's Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry. The two characters from their show. Oh, and it's Priscilla Skunk, the lovely skunk, who is married to Owen. (Danny and Danbul are next seen, along with Priscilla) Announcer: Next, we have the band racing car with the Cuties, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. (Danny, Einstein, and Stanz are seen in their band racing car) Announcer: Racing alongside is Sheriff Callie & Sparky in their race horse motorcar, and right on their tail is Emily Storky. (Sheriff Callie are seen, plus Emily) Announcer: And there's the three Eds, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, who are on their motorcycle. (the Eds are seen) Announcer: Sneaking along is that mean machine with those two felines, who have worked for Sailor John, is Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. And it looks they're up to their dirty tricks. (Trevor Meowy Sr and his Trevor Meowy Jr are now seen with Trevor Sr with his pipe in his mouth) Announcer: And they're off! To a standing start. And how come? They're getting chained to some posts by those two stupid felines, who shift into the wrong gear. And away they go! On the way out Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (as the cars are stuck, BANG!, Trevor Sr shifts in reverse and breaks the chain loose to make the cars go free) (Title is shown_ ) (and is gone) (Episode begins when we raced along) (in our vehicles) Announcer's line. Announcer: Here are the Wacky Races. Seen on the first lap of Today's Wacky Race, which currently will take them on a grooming zig zag route toward their destination. (Trevor Sr. drives faster) Announcer: And there's that lousy feline dad and his son, who have worked for Sailor John, and will get Stephen and his friends in their spoof travels, Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. (He flipped Danny and Olie into the sky) Danny and Olie: Whoa! (CRASH) Trevor Meowy Sr: (Admiral Razorbeard's voice from Rayman Arena) Oof! See-Saw to Arkansas Announcer: So at this moment, it's the first lead of Danny and Olie, as you can see. (Robert tries to catch up) Announcer: Now, Robert is second. (Emily flies over them) Announcer: Now that Emily is third, she's going into first place. Emily: Aha! (laughs with joy) (CRASH) Emily: Imagine that, colliding with others. (sighs sadly) Oh well. At least, I'll clean this mess up. (Racers raced past her) Emily: Oh blast. Now I'm in fourth place. (We keep driving along. Announcer: Well, you should really watch where you're going. Don't worry. Your car will be fixed in no time. (Andrew drives) Narrator: Now coming up ahead is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car, now the Cuties, plus Sheriff Callie and Sparky, Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks, plus Priscilla, who is just married to Owen, no sign of Trevor Sr and his son, and in sight are The Weasels. Waldo: Give it a faster speed if you please. Charles: With pleasure, but my feet are killing me. Waldo: I mean now! Charles: If you say so, alright. (Shy lights the candle rockets) (Julie puts on full speed): This should work. (They past all of them) Shy: See you, suckers! (They past a police) Officer Dibble: Why, I'd never. That must be The Weasels, who have their own show as well as planning to do spoof traveling. Waldo: The cop spotting us, Go right on the next turn! Charles: Right. (They turn right) (and escape) (Meanwhile, Trevor Sr. was looking through his telescope) Trevor Sr: Blast! One of them turned off. Now that we'll stop the rest of them since we'll go by, how about you light some explosives until I give the signal? Trevor Jr.: Yes Dad. Trevor Sr: Be ready when I say so. (Trevor Jr. buried the bomb) (and got ready with the explosives) (We drived along) Trevor Jr: I'm ready when you are, Pop. Trevor Sr.: Now! Trevor Jr: Right-o. (But we drived past the bomb without a BANG!) Trevor Jr: Oops. Trevor Sr.: Now what went wrong? Trevor Jr: It didn't go off properly, Father. (Trevor Jr. connects the cut wires) Trevor Jr: So that's what the problem was. (BOOM!) Trevor Jr: Oops, sorry, Papa. (Trevor Sr. growls) Trevor Jr: It was connected properly, Dad. (Then Robert drived along and stopped) Trevor Sr: (laughs) At least, one of them has been stopped, and hopefully will get stopped. Robert: I'll fix that. (fixes the problem up) (By floating over it) (and getting by it) Trevor Sr: WHAT?! Trevor Jr: He got past that thing, but how? (Later we keep driving along) Announcer: Stephen and Sandy are now leading the pack in first place. Sheriff: Come on, Sparky! Give it a haundred horse power! Sparky: With pleasure, Callie. (Sparky sprints past them) (as well as Callie snickers with joy) (CRASH) Emily: Imagine that, colliding with others. (sighs sadly) Oh well. At least, I'll clean this mess up. (Racers raced past her) Emily: Oh blast. Now I'm in fourth place. (We keep driving along. Announcer: Well, you should really watch where you're going. Don't worry. Your car will be fixed in no time. (Andrew drives) Narrator: Now coming up ahead is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car, now the Cuties, plus Sheriff Callie and Sparky, Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks, plus Priscilla, who is just married to Owen, no sign of Trevor Sr and his son, and in sight are The Weasels. Waldo: Give it a faster speed if you please. Charles: With pleasure, but my feet are killing me. Waldo: I mean now! Charles: If you say so, alright. (Shy lights the candle rockets) (Julie puts on full speed): This should work. (They past all of them) Shy: See you, suckers! (They past a police) Officer Dibble: Why, I'd never. That must be The Weasels, who have their own show as well as planning to do spoof traveling. Waldo: The cop spotting us, Go right on the next turn! Charles: Right. (They turn right) (and escape) (Meanwhile, Trevor Sr. was looking through his telescope) Trevor Sr: Blast! One of them turned off. Now that we'll stop the rest of them since we'll go by, how about you light some explosives until I give the signal? Trevor Jr.: Yes Dad. Trevor Sr: Be ready when I say so. (Trevor Jr. buried the bomb) (and got ready with the explosives) (We drived along) Trevor Jr: I'm ready when you are, Pop. Trevor Sr.: Now! Trevor Jr: Right-o. (But we drived past the bomb without a BANG!) Trevor Jr: Oops. Trevor Sr.: Now what went wrong? Trevor Jr: It didn't go off properly, Father. (Trevor Jr. connects the cut wires) Trevor Jr: So that's what the problem was. (BOOM!) Trevor Jr: Oops, sorry, Papa. (Trevor Sr. growls) Trevor Jr: It was connected properly, Dad. (Then Robert drived along and stopped) Trevor Sr: (laughs) At least, one of them has been stopped, and hopefully will get stopped. Robert: I'll fix that. (fixes the problem up) (By floating over it) (and getting by it) Trevor Sr: WHAT?! Trevor Jr: He got past that thing, but how? (Later we keep driving along) Announcer: Stephen and Sandy are now leading the pack in first place. Sheriff: Come on, Sparky! Give it a haundred horse power! Sparky: With pleasure, Callie. (Sparky sprints past them) (as well as Callie snickers with joy) Announcer's line. Announcer: And they sprint into the lead at a high race. (Cuties drived faster) Announcer: And here come the Cuties flying past them. Danny: We got them! Einstein: All too easy. Stanz: Unless no one gets ahead of us. Announcer: And that's what is happening. Look ahead of you. It's Robert. Now he'ls leading the way. (Meanwhile, The Weasels were driving through the woods) Announcer: Back with the Weasels, they are heading into the woods. Charles: Look, A cottage. Waldo: Good place. That's the way we'll hide from them. And the cops will not get us. (They hide their car and hide inside) (to disguise themselves) Shy: Where are we? Julie: This looks like a cottage. Charles: Someone's coming. Put on those outfits. (the Weasels obey) (Car stops) (and arrives) Priscilla: Oh dear. I'm lost. Maybe someone who can help me in this cottage. (goes inside) Waldo: It's Priscilla. Priscilla: Hey. Excuse me, guys. I'm lost, and I can't seem to find my way out. Waldo: Sure. Take a straight head, Then turn right, Then left, Then left again, Straight and right, Then you're back on the race track. Priscilla: Thanks. I'd appreciate it. You guys are the best ones I've seen. (She leaves) (and goes back to the race) Julie: But she'll get ahead of us. Shy: And we'd better get back in the race. Waldo: Someone else is coming. Charles: Take cover. Trevor Sr.: Hello. Waldo: It looks like the visitors are Trevor Sr and Trevor Jr. Trevor Jr.: Can you tell us how to get back on the track? Waldo: Just make a sharp turn left. Trevor Sr.: Thanks. Waldo: No problem. (They drive along and turn left) (into the wrong direction) (SPLAT) Trevor Jr: Whoops. Waldo: Fooled you. Trevor Jr: We took a wrong turn. Trevor Sr.: Darn those Weasels! Trevor Jr: We'll get them. We'll get them. (Later) Narrator: Later... (We drived along) Announcer: Well, it looks like we're back with the other racers. And here they are, always driving toward the finish line. (Suddenly we drived around in a junction) Announcer: Uh-oh. It looks like they're going in a circle while going upward and downward. Trevor Sr.: Perfect. Announcer: So you're behind all this, aren't you? Trevor Jr.: That's right. Announcer: How could you do that? Trevor Sr. Simple. They'll never get out, Cause I turned the exit sign around. Trevor Jr: Exactly. (But he turn it around by mistake) (and hide for cover as the racers goes by) Trevor Jr.: Oops. (Chuckles nervously) (and shakes himself off) (We keep driving along) Announcer: Well, looks like you got stunned by the racers going by, Trevor Sr, for it looks like the other racers are ahead of you. (Andrew drivers ahead) Andrew: You can say that again. Because I'll always be first place. As long as film spoof traveling continues. (Cuties drive along) Andrew: Oh, what's this? The Cuties getting ahead of me? Danny: Music power! Einstein: Let's rock! (They speed up) Stanz: Yeehaw! Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see about that. Sandy: Maximum power, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure thing. (Presses the button) Sandy: This should do it. (Train track was seen up ahead) (at a level crossing) Announcer: Holy shoot. It looks like a level crossing. And there are some passing trains coming too. (Train passes) (and speeds upward) Trevor Sr.: Now we're in the lead. Trevor Jr.: And no-one will pass. (Train stop) (and apply the brakes) Trevor Sr. and Jr.: Huh? (and as a door opens up) (Priscilla comes out) Priscilla: Thank you all, boys. Trevor Sr.: (Facepalm) DRAT! Trevor Jr: Oh blow. (We drive pass them) Announcer: Here they come. Racing for the finish line. Let's see who's leading, second, third, or fourth. Now it's neck and neck. That means it's for a photo finish, I see. Trevor Sr.: Photo finish? Announcer: Yep. And who ever goes first will get their photo taken. Let's see who it is. (SNAPSHOT) Announcer: And guess who's come into first place? Let's check the photos and see. (Photo was shown) Announcer: Oh, who's that in the lead I see? Emily: Me. Announcer: If you're first, Emily, then who's second? Robert: Me. Announcer: Then who's third if you're second? Eddy: And us. Edd: Yep. (Trevor Sr. and Jr. posses) Ed: And look. Trevor Sr and his son are fourth to pose for their photo taken. (They shrug) Trevor Sr: Yep. Our pose for a photo finish. That's what we intend to do. But still, we'll get those heroes in other spoofs, and try to win against them in other races. (Scene end) (and stop) Category:Episodes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races